14 Days
by riku the dark key weilder
Summary: Amy and Natalie get poisoned by the Vespers. If the Cahills can't get the antidote from Vesper 1 then they're goners. The Vespers are growing by the second! PS Its my first time doing this so please review.
1. Chapter 1

14 Days

Before Day 14

He breathed heavily, for he had been giving the difficult task of poisoning Amy Cahill. There had been several attempts to kidnap or murder Amy before now, but failure had always been the result and her martial arts skills certainly didn't help either. Besides that, it was nearly impossible to out smart her! She had foiled the Vespers' plans one time too many now and Vesper 1 wanted her disposed of. He just wished he could have poisoned the other girl instead. Oh well, I guess you have to be tested to get in the Vespers some how! Even with the fireworks going off it still wouldn't be a piece of cake. He would have to be quick if he didn't want attention drawn to himself. The best time to do it would be during the fireworks grand finale. Which was now. As he got out of his hiding spot and walked over he could feel the sweat dripping off his face. He was almost there when Amy turned around and saw him which of course started a fight. Amy started off with a heavy kick to the ribs followed by a nice right hook knocking him down. Then using his feet he rolled Amy over him which she responded to with a kick to the thigh. He then kicked her off of him. They both jumped up and started it again. He attempted a spin kick but Amy ducked and responded with a jab to the face. Next he tried to punch her, but she blocked the punch and gave him a good right hook and then jumped and spinned and gave him aerial kick. He fell over, and it appeared that this attempt would also go on the list of failure, but, then he whispered, "I did not come all this way to fail." He jumped up and grabbed Amy's shoulder. She drew back to punch him, but she was too slow this time, and the shot went deep into her neck. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up. His Vesper initiation was complete. The other new recruit should finish up poisoning Natalie Kabra any moment. Mission accomplished.

Meanwhile ….

She almost wanted to laugh at how easy it had been following Natalie Kabra on her shopping spree in Paris. Vesper 1 had even given her a gun to fire the shot out of. The second her shot finds its target she'll be a Vesper. Then she'll start working on getting in the Council of 6 and then she could give orders she can just imagine.

"Once I get back to the base I'm going to ask if I can send a long wooden box to Ian Kabra when his sister dies of the poison," she smirked maliciously.

In her mind the only downside to the mission was that it was so boring. So she had tried to make it more fun by thinking of the way to cause more pain to her victim. She recalled V1 saying that the closer you are to the target with the gun the more it hurts. That's why she had waited so long to shoot her. She needed the perfect distraction so she could sneak up behind her. She was waiting for the opportune moment.

Just then Natalie gave a squeal! That's exactly what she wanted. She stealthily sneaked up until she was 3 feet behind Natalie. She points the gun at her neck and grinned. This was her favorite part.

"Good night, Miss Kabra," the agent whispered and then fires the gun. Natalie never knew what hit her.

Awhile later

Later the two new Vesper agents met up on the plane that was to bring them back to base after their successful missions.

"So?" Amy's poisoner questioned his fellow agent, "how did it go?"

"Excellently," she replied, "she never even knew I was there."

"How long does it take the poison to kill them?" he asked knowing she would remember the answer even though he'd forgotten.

"Fourteen days," she grinned, "Their brothers have fourteen days to attempt to steal the antidote from V1. Foolish boys will probably actually try to take it."

The agents sat in silence then as they thought with pride that they had just started Day 14.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello readers! Thanks for such a kind response! This is my first story and I'm slightly nervous! Now in response to the reviewers:**

**JesseCPK** - Yes, each chapter will be a day. As for your other question, you'll find the answer to that in this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Starlinglover - **Thank you so much for the nice review! Sinead is in this chapter, but not poisoned as I thought she would be useful in finding an antidote. Please continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

14 Days

Day 14

_St. John's Hospital - 8:42 AM_

"What!" Ian screamed for he and Dan had just arrived at the hospital. "I have not been this mad since my favorite store stopped selling silk tuxedos!" Ian exclaimed.

"Really, Ian, how lame! I haven't been this mad since Wal-Mart stopped selling ninja suits," Dan said.

"Amy isn't conscious to say this so I will; you're such a dweeb Dan!" Ian said.

"Well at least my mom wasn't a psycho-maniac," Dan replied.

"Knock it off you two!" Sinead yelled, "This won't help them any. In order to help them you two will have to work together. "

"Oh, well, you might as well go say good-bye now!" Jonah said.

"Hey! We can work together just fine!" Ian said.

Everybody practically died of laughter.

"I have to agree with Jonah," Hamilton said still chuckling, "Face it, Ian, the only way you to could get together is if one of you was holding a sledge hammer!"

"May I go get one?" asked Dan

"No," said Sinead firmly.

"May I?" asked Ian

"No!" said Sinead, "Guys look we just have to wait for V1s demands, and then grant them! That's it! Now, I was serious when I said we have to work together. Starting now, in fact. I will call Ted and Ned and tell them to get their buts over to Attleboro so the three of us can try to figure out a cure for the poison. Hamilton, call Jake and Atticus and let them know of the situation. Jake will definitely want to get back right away."

This was because three years ago, when they had finally gotten the hostages back from the Vespers, Amy and Jake had started to date, which had definitely been a shock for everyone but Dan and Atticus. Those two had seen their siblings' feelings for each other and were disgusted by it of course. Despite how much Dan hated to get involved with his sister's love life, even he could tell that Jake loved her dearly Currently, though the Rosemblooms were on a archeological dig with their father, and Sinead was _not_ kidding when she said Jake would rush back home. So, Hamilton quickly called and explained the dilemma to an understandably distraught Jake while Sinead completed a similar phone call to her slightly less distraught brothers.

* * *

_Attleboro - 12:33 PM_

After snatching some blood samples of Amy's and Natalie's and a copy of their medical charts, the Cahill family members at the hospital decided there was nothing they could there and after having some lunch had headed immediately back to Attleboro where they met up with Ned and Ted to work on finding a way to create a cure for this mysteriously illness they knew the Vespers had to be at the root of.

After working fruitlessly for several hours, they had nearly given up hope when they heard the mailman's car horn honk. Everyone raced up the drive way, hoping for some information about this from the Vespers. Not surprisingly, Hamilton got there first followed by Dan then Jonah then Ned, Ted, Sinead and finally Ian. There was the letter that they had all been expecting. As Hamilton ripped it open, Dan and Ian especially waited with baited breath. As much as they had been arguing earlier they couldn't forget that they're sisters were currently in a hospital unconscious. However as Hamilton read the letter, Dan felt his blood run cold.

_Dear Cahills,_

_It's simple. I have one demand in exchange for the antidote that will heal the two lives you all hold so dear. All that I need is for Dan to dig down deep in his photographic memory and give me the recipe for the Master Serum. Now the poison injected into them will not kill them til fourteen days after they were found, but I warn you when Amy and Natalie wake they will start out just sick but the symptoms will just get worse and worse making for a slow and painful death. You will be contacted with further information regarding how Dan can get in touch with us to give us the Master Serum. Don't forget, fourteen days!_

_Have Fun,_

_Vesper 1_

* * *

_Vesper Headquarters - Same time _

"Congratulations, you two, you have passed with flying colors," V1 said to the two new recruits. "And, might I say, Mara and Jack, welcome to the Vespers."

"Did you here? We made it!" Mara said to Jack after the meeting.

"Yup! I wonder what are next mission will be" replied Jack.

"I hope it's soon!" his friend replied

* * *

_Attleboro – 6:51 PM_

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Amy would die before she let me hand over the serum to those monsters!"

"Well, I refuse to let Natalie go without a fight!"

"SHUT UP!"

Surprised at the new voice joining their conversation, Dan and Ian turned to look at Sinead who had been trying to get in touch with Jake to update him on the situation. However he and Atticus were already on their way back so their attempts to get in touch with him were failing.

"Listen to me," Sinead continued in a calmer voice, "Ian, you know we cannot give the Vespers the clues. It is unthinkable! However, since our tries at finding a cure have proved useless we have to convince him that Dan_ will_ give them the formula, but we could say that he needs time to remember the ingredients in order to buy us some time to work on finding the antidote that the Vespers have. Jonah, do you have any concerts planned within the next two weeks?"

"Fo' shizzle! One in New York and one in Paris."

"Good. When is the one in Paris?"

"Da Wiz will be in the houze in three days there!"

"Alright," Sinead said, the wheels in her head turning, "while there get in touch with Nellie. We haven't been able to reach her. Also, we got Natalie out of there so fast, I'm sure we forgot to have an agent investigate the scene of the crime. So either you or Nellie need to check it out. As for right now, we need Ned, Ted, and I in the lab. Just because we haven't figured out much yet does not mean that we're giving up. Hamilton, I need you to work the computer to send out the information we've already obtained to Alistair Oh, and several other Cahills who can help look for answers. Jonah, right now I need you and Ian to go to the library upstairs and get all the books you can on poisons. There are several of them. I'm going to give you a list of the things we've figured out so far. You two see if anything matches up. And, Dan," Sinead paused here, not quite sure what she was about to say was a wise plan, but she knew they needed all the help they could get so… "Call Evan."

Everyone hurried away to do as Sinead said. Everyone, that is, except Dan.

"'Call Evan?' Are you insane! Amy broke his heart!" Dan cried out as soon as the others had left.

"True," Sinead said, "but when he left he said if we ever needed him for anything all we had to do was call. I'm sure he never really expected us to tale him up on it, but desperate times, call for desperate measures. We need his help."

"But-" Dan started to protest before Sinead cut him off.

"No buts, Dan. We need to save Amy, and Evan will help us do that."

"Fine," he replied, clearly not impressed with the idea though he had to admit she was right.

With that both Sinead and Dan hurried to do their tasks.

* * *

_Attleboro – 10:54_

Dan stared forlornly at the clock in the kitchen. Everyone else had already headed to bed. Evan would be coming tomorrow. He said he would have come tonight, but he had a previous engagement. Jake would also arrive tomorrow, and Dan was almost afraid to watch the sparks he knew would fly. Right now though, all he wanted to do was sleep. It had been a long pressing day, and he was expecting tomorrow to be just like it. But he had gone to his room only to toss and turn, completely unable to fall asleep. Finally he had come downstairs to get a glass of water hoping to settle his stomach. It was then he had seen the clock. He watched as slowly the second hand moved around in the circle.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

Taking minutes of his sisters life. Then the clock hit what he was unconsciously waiting for. _11:01._ His sister had only 13 more days of life. The countdown had begun. It was the end of Day 14.


End file.
